biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:SouthWriter/Job Pleads His Innocence
Thoughts from Job and a friend Job 21 -- 31 I have allowed myself to get behind, so I have collected ten or eleven brief thoughts from my readings for the last three days. Most of these are paraphrases from what Job had to say, though Bildad butted in for a brief few verses (chapter 25). Job 21:13-15 The attiude of the secular and successful man: "Look at what I have done. Who needs God? I certainly don't!" This attitude stretches across the ages. People get rich and credit their own ingenuity. Without any reason for God in their lives, they go merrily into oblivion. Most often they wouldn't have it any other way! Job 22:2-4 God does not need us -- no matter how good we are. Who do we think we are to judge HIM? In whatever state we find ourselves, whether a common man or a politician, we must all admit that we are not God. To hear some "skeptics" complain, one would think we are all "gods" and could do a better job than the Creator and Sustainer of the universe! Job 23:3 Where is God when I need Him? This is a thought we all have when we face hardship "big time." We could all use a little miracle sometimes, right? That is not the way God works things. He doesn't answer to us, but is gracious to listen at all times. Job 24:24-25 The wicked see power in this world, but God brings them to a sure end -- and it will not be good. God has His purpose in letting the worst people become rich and powerful. Though it would be great to let us in on the secret, at least God has revealed that their end is no a good one! Job 25:4,6 Bildad: How can anyone be righteous in the sight of God? Compared to HIM, we are less than worms appear to men! A joke: who is the smallest man to ever live? Answer: Bildad, the "shoe height"! lol. Anyway, Bildad has a good point here, not only does God not need us (see Job 22:2-4 above), but mankind without God is very small indeed. Job 26:7-12 Look at the power of God! He has created the earth and controls it's hydrological cycle! In contrast to the smallness of man, God controls the forces of nature. The hydrological cycle keeps us alive, but can destroy us. Over seven billion of us on the planet -- and not one of us are hidden from God! Job 27:8-10 The sinner who tries to hide from God is hopeless. What does he think he can gain by such self-deception? As I was saying... Just because we don't tell God (it's called confession of sins), doesn't mean God doesn't know about what we are doing! Job 28:20-24 Where can we find wisdom? God has hidden it from us and only He can show it to us. Job 28:28 God says: The fear of the LORD, that is wisdom, and to depart from evil is understanding. I couldn't separate these thoughts -- God not only knows where to find wisdom, but He knows what it is! If we respect God for who He is, and then avoid doing what he forbids, then we will know what to do right. Job 29:14 Put on righteousness .. and judgment as a robe and a diadem. I changed Jobs resolve into a command because it just makes sense. If we do good in God's sight, we will come out alright at the end of the day. Job 30:8-10 Children of fools -- viler than dirt -- taunt the righteous in their discomfort -- spitting in their face. It's just a fact of life! There are idiots out there that just don't understand us. They call the most obviously disgusting things "good" while laughing at us (or worse) when we defend God's Law. Job 31:6 Let me be weighed in an even balance, that God may know my integrity. It's what justice is all about! It is not that our good works need to balance out our bad ones, but that our good works need to "weigh" as much as His do! And without His help, that is impossible. But then, with His help, ALL things are possible. Category:Blog posts